Detalle
by nyab
Summary: One shot, enfocado en la pareja KyuMin  super junior .- Detalle:Situación o condición que rodea y afecta a alguien.


Hola tenia muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, asi que quitandome le gusanito lo hice! :) espero les guste, si no conocen nada sobre el muy famoso KYUMIN, les invito a escuchar a Super Junior (es un grupo de Kpop).

de todas las parejas que hay la que mas me gusta es esta...

bueno veamos si despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir, no he perdido el toque.

**Detalle**

Todos se encontraban juntos, bueno casi todos, solo faltaba el, suspiro, el seria de los más felices en este momento, si un sentimiento cercano al dolor, no fuera el causante de esa presión que tenía en el pecho, llevo inconscientemente su mano, como si solo el hecho de apretarlo fuera suficiente para mitigar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

¿Te encuentras bien? - la voz por demás conocida de Eunhyuk se escucho a su lado, no había necesidad alguna de mirarlo, era él y agradecía el no tener que hacerlo, pues al final del día era tan transparente para ellos que lo sabrían de inmediato.

No se había dado cuenta que se encerró en sus pensamientos, cuando miro a su lado ya no había nadie, pero sentía todavía la calidez dejada por una mano en su hombro. Volvió a suspirar.

Después de las actividades que tenían agenda das, por fin regresaban a casa, el dolor seguía igual, intacto, mordió sus labios para no soltarse a llorar, no iba a llorar.

Más sin embargo era lo que le gritaba su corazón en ese momento.

Sungminshi - dijo la voz de Eeteuk - ¿está todo bien?

Sungmin agacho la mirada, no iba a llorar, no iba a decir nada, esto pasaría, tarde o temprano, además... - sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle - Nosotros somos hermanos, si estas triste yo también lo estoy, por favor respóndeme no seas así

Sonrió antes de romper a llorar, y se abrazo fuertemente de su hyung, su amigo, su padre.

Eeteuk sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, siempre lo lograba y rezaba porque nunca perdiera el toque con cada uno de sus pequeños, además no podía romper la promesa hecha a su querido Kangin de cuidar a su primogénito, como solía decirle a Sungmin. Le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda y cuando escucho que el menor podía controlar el llanto volvió a preguntar -¿que sucedió?

Le llame a kyu - dijo tratando de hablar y controlar sus hipidos producto del llanto - ha estado tan ocupado últimamente, no me enoja eso, me siento tan orgulloso de él, no lo mal interpretes – dijo con esfuerzo.

Eeteuk asintió, invitándolo a continuar.

Pero lo extraño tanto que le marque y el... - el llanto regreso, tuvo que volver a acunarlo para que se calmara- y el... - se tomo unos segundos más - cuando le marque me contesto con un "te veo después" y me colgó - su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Eeteuk trato de procesar el conflicto y sonrió abrazando a su donsaeng esa pequeña bola rosa, completa y totalmente enamorada, estaba sufriendo por nada, aun así dejo que llorara un poco mas y en cuanto logro tranquilizarlo - Sungmin

El chico le miro, ojos brillosos que acumulaban mas lagrimas - no... - escogió con cuidado sus palabras - creo que has mal interpretado algo tan común en nuestro donsaeng, el siempre ha sido muy enfocado en sus proyectos y siempre ha pedido no ser molestado, creo que todos lo sabemos, lo hemos aceptado y no por ello nos sentimos agredidos.

El nunca me lo hace - dijo en un susurro.

¿Perdón?-

Sungmin tomo aíre y miro al líder, sus ojos expresaban algo que no podía interpretar - el no me lo hace a mí, nunca – remarcando la última palabra

No debía sorprenderle esa declaración y sin embargo lo hizo - yo...

Está bien - dijo Sungmin quitándose el rastro de lagrimas - está bien

Y sin más se levanto y se encerró en su habitación.

OoOoO

Kyuhyun se sentía ansioso, muy ansioso, el hecho de que, sin querer, porque era obvio que no fue apropósito, le contestara así a su Sungmin no le dejaba estar

Maldijo otra vez, ¿cómo era posible que no se tomara un segundo en ver quién era el que le marcaba? ¿A caso eso toma tanto tiempo? no y ahora que por decimo tercera vez le marcaba a su hyung y este no contestaba, los nervios le estaban matando.

Lo obvio tardo un poco en registrase en su siempre brillante cerebro – su conejito estaba enojado.

Llego a casa y todo se encontraba apagado era obvio, aunque por un momento tenía la ilusión de que encontraría el pequeño cuerpo de su hyung dormido, esperando su llegada.

Arrastro sus pies hacia la habitación que compartía con él desde hace tanto tiempo y despacio la abrió.

Si, no se esperaba encontrarlo así

Si, pensó que estaría dormido

Si, agradecía ser ahora un bailarín principal pues pudo esquivar el proyectil que había sido lanzado hacia su persona

Pero que... - se le escapo de los labios

Y todavía preguntas - dijo Sungmin cortando la pregunta del recién llegado

Ni siquiera... -

¿El que?- dijo con un toque de malicia la pequeña bola rosa, interrumpiendo nuevamente el dialogo del más joven -¿ te sorprende no terminar de decir las palabras? -

Hyung - dijo rápidamente

Nada de hyung -

Yo...-

No creo que existan palabras que describan lo que me hiciste sentir! - casi grito importándole poco el que estuvieran todos dormidos - y mucho menos te alcanzaran para disculparte!

Déjame explicarte -

No - dijo rotundamente - solo debiste decirme que ya no te interesa lo nuestro, que ya no te intereso, que no hay mas, que busque mi camino, que ya no puedes estar aquí, que me tengo que cuidar yo solo, que... - tomo aire - ya no me importa, lárgate!

¿Te estás escuchando? - pregunto el menor y antes de que su hyung volviera a la carga - ¿en verdad quieres eso?

Yo... -

Si eso es lo que quieres… - exploto de pronto el menor - ya estoy harto! Siempre..., por cualquier cosa..., todo el tiempo...

Bien por ahí hubieses empezado - dijo el más bajo herido - si ya te tengo tan harto, lárgate! - tomo lo más cerca que encontró y se la aventó al menor en la cara, este no hizo ningún intento de esquivarla.

Cuando miro su hyung ya estaba cubierto por todas las cobijas de su cama, y el ruido del llanto inundo sus oídos.

No supo cómo había llegado a su cama, ni en que momento se había acostado aferrado a su almohada, mucho menos como es que se quedo dormido, tampoco supo como una traicionera lagrima se escapa y recorría toda su mejilla.

Se levanto y miro la cama rosada a su lado... el ya no estaba..

Suspiro cansado y salió al salón en donde estaba un entretenido Eeteuk leyendo el periódico, al sentir los pasos cerca de él, miro al recién llegado - buenos días kyuhyunshi

hyung -

Se fue hace solo unos minutos - dijo respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa

El -

No sabía - dijo Eeteuk fingiéndose ofendido - que solo estabas disponible para él a todas horas, y en todos momento.

hyung-

Estoy jugando - sonrió - se que lo aclararan

Kyu asintió, el también lo esperaba

¿Cómo...? - pregunto Eeteuk

Kyu entendió la pregunta - fue un error

Me lo suponía - dijo Eeteuk declarando lo obvio, solo que quería detalles.

Solo… - comenzó, revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano - no mire quien llamaba, esta tan apurado, que no me tome la molestia y después me di cuenta de mi error y ahora el... - suspiro.

Creo que se alegrara en cuanto se entere y te perdonara, solo tienes que buscar que te escuche-

Lo sé – dijo, pero sabia tanto como su Hyung que eso era lo difícil, lograr que le escuchara, por que cuando Lee Sungmin quería, podía ser un verdadero cabezota.

OoOoO

Y ahí estaba el, reafirmando la idea que tenia de su Hyung, porque sí que lo había intentado todo, pero ese pequeño hyung sabia como hacerle sufrir, se escabullía tan bien, que le aterro por un momento no poder solucionarlo esta vez

¿Todo bien? -

Miro a su hyung, y sin querer hacerlo miro a todos lados solo para asegurarse que no estuviera su rosado novio, no podría con otra cosa más encima, pues aun no olvidaba lo del "héroe" - si - contesto por fin

Sí, claro - dijo Donghae - ¿y que esperas para solucionarlo? en verdad no me gusta verte así

Es difícil de cazar -

Bueno para eso estamos los hyungs y creo que con ayuda de Eun podemos lograrlo - dijo con una gran sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de Eun

En verdad se los agradecería -

OoOoO

Tres malditos días, tres sin poder siquiera mirarlo, se estaba desquiciando, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero no tenía ánimos para nada y sin embargo tenía que hacerlas.

Se dejo caer en aquella habitación que usaba como vestidor, su cabeza pegada a la pared, miraba el techo...

el sonido de que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, lo saco de su estado, y como si fuese lo que estuviese estado esperando toda su vida lo abrió rápidamente, podría llorar de felicidad, pero tenía mucho por hacer y no podía perder más tiempo.

agarro rápido sus cosas y salió disparado del lugar, todavía el mensaje se repetía una y otra vez en su mente - "ya quedo" - después pensaría como pagarle al eunhae el favor, ahora tenía que darse prisa.

Llego barriéndose al departamento, y alegre por lograr llegar antes que su cosa rosa, se apresuro a entrar a la habitación y aunque hubiese querido hacer algo mas, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse lo alerto de la llegada del otro.

Fue cuestión de segundos el que Sungmin entrara a la habitación y aunque quiso reír por el brinquito que pego a la hora de que el cerro la puerta, asustándolo, la omitió, no quería otra cosa por la cual Sungmin estuviese enojado.

En cuanto se hubo recuperado del susto, regreso a su rostro la mueca que marcaba lo molesto que estaba por toparse con él. Se miraron por un largo tiempo sin decirse nada.

Pero Kyu decidió cortar el silencio al ver como los ojos de su hyung comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas - hyung .

Sungmin no aguanto más y se lanzo a sus brazos, y entre sollozos pregunto - ¿en verdad ya te tengo harto?

No hyung - contesto rápidamente Kyu abrazándolo más fuerte - solo escúchame, si me dejas explicarte, todo cobrara sentido.

Sungmin asintió, aunque en esos momentos realmente nada importaba pues estaba en los brazos de su Kyu, pero tal vez para que dejara de doler del todo necesitaba escucharlo.

en cuanto Kyu termino de de contarle la corta, en realidad, historia, Sungmin lo veía con claro reproche - por eso te dije que me pusieras un tono especial Cho Kyuhyun, para que no tuvieras necesidad de ver que el que te llamaba era yo, y evitar esta situación por demás tonta y ridícula

Claro - pensó kyu - ahora era una situación tonta y ridícula, eso el ya lo sabía, pero claro si no lo decía su hyung no era cierto - ahora fue su turno de mirarlo con un poco de reproche, el también, después de todo, había sufrido.

No me veas así! - dijo Sungmin todavía en los brazos de Kyu, pues ninguno había querido moverse de tan cómoda posición - si me hicieras caso cuando te aconsejo...

No termino de decir su oración pues fue gratamente callado por los gruesos labios de su novio, rápidamente se entrego al beso, había sido demasiado tiempo sin sentirlos.

Así me gustas mas - dijo Kyu cuando se separaron en busca de aire, logrando un golpe en su hombro. Sonrió y abrazo aun también sonriente Sungmin

Un golpe en la puerta y la dulce voz de su Hyung Eeteuk que preguntaba - un puedo pasar - les rompió su pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Adelante - dijo Sungmin

Eeteuk se asomo, sonrió al verlos abrazados - oh! vaya creo que mi pequeño maknae sigue vivo

Hyung! - dijo Sungmin formando un puchero - ¿que insinúas?

Eeteuk comenzó a reír, logrando que los dos habitantes lo hicieran también - bueno descansen, recuerden que mañana tenemos que tomar un avión.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y su líder desapareció por la puerta.

Bien - dijo Sungmin comenzando a incorporarse - vamos a dormir - pero fue detenido en el proceso por dos fuertes manos que se posaron en sus caderas - ¿Kyu?

De eso nada Hyung - dijo con ese tono que le ponía la carne de gallina - yo pase tres días sin ti, y...

Ah! no ni lo pienses - dijo Sungmin intentando separarse sin éxito - mañana vamos a viajar!

¿Y eso cuando te ha detenido? -

Kyu! - soltó un gritito cuando comenzó este a besar su cuello.

Hyung - imitando su tonito - recuerda - dijo regresando a su tono normal de voz - que siempre existen las gorras y las gafas - al ver que su hyung bajaba la guardia se levanto, llevándoselo a él en brazos, dejándose caer en la cama más cercana y sin dejar que el otro agregara algo mas, ataco sus rosados labios.

Días después…

_Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun Eonjena gamsahae. Naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah __- _la gente que pasaba por su lado se le quedo mirando raro, pero el solo sonrió – Yeoboseyo.

OoOoO

Y no, no se me olvida que tengo un fic pendiente con todos mis lectores,

prometo que ahora que ya me quite el gusanito de escribir un Kyumin,

regresare con mi Fic.

Saludos!


End file.
